This Is Your Backstory
: |image = Heinz, This is Your Backstory.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 335 |broadcast = 174 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Mike Diederich Seth Kearsley |director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |us = November 2, 2012 |international = |xd = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Agent P quickly figures out there is more to Norm's odd reality show that celebrates the eventful life of his creator Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which is recreated through flashbacks and special guests. Episode Summary Songs *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Not So Bad A Dad'' *''Happy Evil Love Song (Instrumental)'' *''This is Your Backstory'' *''My Nemesis'' End Credits Phineas and Ferb are still playing table tennis. Candace leaves in frustration, but soon after, the ball stops in mid-throw and begins to hover. Phineas exclaims in delight that they have finally gathered enough kinetic energy into the ball to create a quantum vortex. The vortex sucks up everything, leaving behind only blank space and Candace, who looks around hesitantly and says "Mom?". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first seen mentioned on Aliki Theofilopoulos' twitter. *http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/Phineas-And-Ferb_8918/season_3/episode_53/ *Three things are revealed in this episode: *#Charlene knows about Norm *#How Doofenshmirtz came to America *#Perry keeps pictures of him and Doofenshmirtz in his wallet. *During Doofenshmirtz's failed -inators sequence Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture was played, a common theme for fireworks, or objects exploding. *Neither Isabella, Baljeet, nor Buford appear in this episode. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on October 26, 2012. Errors * When Norm says that Balloony popped three weeks ago, Perry bringing him back to life was never mentioned. Continuity *This is the third clip episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Second time that most of the episode focus on Doofenshmirtz. ("Road to Danville") *Doofenshmirtz mentioned the phrase "True evil is born from pain and lost". ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *All the backstory were shown in the following: **His parents never show up in his birth. ("Raging Bully") *Norm mentions that Balloony "popped three weeks ago". ("Meapless in Seattle") Allusions *'This Is Your Life' - The episode title spoofs the television documentary series, originally hosted by Ralph Edwards. *'The Price is Right' - The "Gnome-O-Meter" used in this episode is clearly a spoof of the pricing game "Cliff Hangers" from the iconic game show. *'Wheel of Fortune' - The famous game show is alluded to as there is a hostess named Vanna. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Doofenshmirtz's Dad * John Viener as Norm * Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Cloris Leachman as Doofenshirtz's Mom }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Unaired Episodes